Hidden
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: What people know about them is the complete opposite of what they really are. who known what Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji share in common. BL Sasunaru and NejixKiba


**A/N: first of all, I want to say that the title has nothing to do with the story, so enjoy reading and don't hate me.**

"god~ look at them" Naruto said to Kida. They were standing in the hallway during the break looking at all the students who pass by, and just now the two of the coolest guys in the school walked passed each other, but they didn't even look at each other. Both of them didn't care about the other. They had nothing to do with each other at all. That's what everyone believed about Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji.

"yeah exactly. Did you see how they walked passed each other. Do you think they hate each other?" Kiba asked. He rubbed his arms and mumbled "Goosebumps"

Every time Neji or Sasuke walked beside him it would send shivers through his body.

Sasuke was sitting in the living room of his apartment. He used to stay in the Uchiha house until first year of high school. Living alone in a big apartment was better than living with his older brother in a huge empty house. They didn't really talk much so he thought that him being there or not won't make a difference.

He picked up his phone and after few taps on the flat screen he placed the phone on his ear.

"hey are you free?" he said once the phone was picked up

" _what's with the greeting Uchiha? Anyway yeah why?"_ Neji said.

"I'm bored" Sasuke said. It wasn't just pointing it out to the other person. It was a code they shared which meant only one thing.

" _I was waiting for this, so who is it this time?"_ they used to play a game since the beginning of the year. They would choose two female student and flirt with them to waste their time. They liked the fact that the other party would melt in their hands, because it was a proof that they were super handsome and cool.

"come over and we will think about it" they agreed then hung up the phone. Few minutes passed then the doorbell rang. Sasuke got up and opened the door for his expected guest..well more like his teammate in a game only both of them played.

"you really like this game Hyuuga" Sasuke smirked

"I believe you do too Uchiha" Neji walked in and took his seat on the white leathered couch.

Sasuke went to prepare something for them to drink and a snack. They are used to this kind of moments now. These two had a lot of free time. They didn't worry a lot about school and exams, because they knew that even if they didn't study the "a+" is already saved for them. Rich and smart boys like them had way little worries in their lives.

"so did you think about someone?" Sasuke took a sip of his tea then placed his cup on the glass tea table.

"The troublemakers" Neji smirked. Sasuke almost coughed. He looked at Neji and blinked. His teammate might have lost his mind or got hit on it by something.

"are you sure? I mean it has been girls all this time why the sudden change" Sasuke crossed his leg and arm.

"Didn't you notice? We get the same reaction from the girls so I thought what would a guy look like" Neji felt like a genius. He was a genius but his IQ might have rose just now. He loved the ideas he comes up with.

"But Uzumaki and Inuzuka?" Sasuke asked again to make sure that it was them.

"are you hesitating?" Neji asked. He knew that this question was the end of it. Sasuke will sure accept now. He hated it when others doubt his abilities. He was once doubted by his father which changed him completely. It made him into another person, but he liked the new him, but it he still hates being doubted.

"who is? So what's the plan?" he took another sip of his tea, but he placed it back because it became cold.

Naruto was heading to the roof when he bumped into Sasuke on the stairs. Neji was already out on the roof talking to Kiba and Sasuke waited for Naruto.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke greeted. Naruto turned around to make sure that Sasuke was talking to him not someone else, but it was no one other than him. this insult was made up for him and it was like a label that can't be removed.

"what do you want teme?" Sasuke smiled and walked closer to Naruto. He pulled him by his wrist and took him to a safe place on the stairs. He looked into his eyes and cupped his face. "w-what do you think you are doing?" Naruto lowered his eyes to avoid Sasuke's eyes.

"look at me...Naruto" Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke saying his name was weird. The situation was getting dangerous and he had to walk away. He felt his face heat up and he know that he was blushing now.

Sasuke had his face beside Naruto's, so he was so close that each breath he let out touches Naruto's neck. "you have beautiful eyes" Sasuke kissed Naruto's earlobe and that was the end or everything. Naruto had a fast beating heart and a deep red face. He pushed Sasuke away and walked down without saying anything.

"Fuck off Hyuuga" Sasuke heard a yell that belonged to Kiba coming from behind the closed door. He walked to the side at the right moment. Kiba slammed opened the door and walked down the stairs too.

Neji came down too and stood beside Sasuke "we're doing it again with them" he said

"absolutely" Sasuke said. Who thought that they will chose the same target twice, and it can be more.


End file.
